Wills Nightmares (2:In Haunted Dream series)
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: Will is on a downward spiral and their is nothing Dr. Magnus can do but watch and hope. Video tapes from what happened to Kate earlier in Haunted Dreams holds the clue to Wills problem. But Magnus can not find it. Only Kate knows the truth. But will Dr. Zimmerman let her help him? or will he just run away?
1. Wills Nightmares

Nightmares

Post. Haunted Dreams.

Dr. Zimmerman helped others to get over their problems. When Kate had been hurt. Dr. William Zimmerman had been able to help her get her life back to normal. Now something was wrong with him but what?

* * *

Now something had happened when he had helped Kate get her life back. Now his life was in a downward spiral and there was nothing Dr. Helen Magnus could do but watch.

Henry was the first to notice that something was wrong with Will. "Doc you have to talk to Will. He is not acting like himself lately."

"I will look into Henry."

* * *

Magnus looking in on the abnormal's when she noticed Sally swimming back and forth in front her window of her tank. Magnus walked over and put her hand on the glass ready to talk to Sally. Sally copied her put her hand on her side. Magnus opened her mind to Sally and Sally in a very confused mental image as well a confused voice said. "What is wrong with Will? He effecting all the abnormals down here. Instead of calming them down. He is making them even more nervous. Talk to him Magnus."

"Even the Big Guy noticed William behavior. "Magnus you have to talk to Will about his behavior? The other members of the staff are noticing and have asked me to ask you to do something about it?"

"Tell them I have noticed. And I am do something about it. Not to worry. The problem is just taking a little longer to sort out is all. It is William were talking about here?"

* * *

Magus had tried talking to Will already. He just told her their was nothing wrong.

But even she could see that was a lie. She tried to tell him his actions were affecting those around him. He just told her to leave it alone.

She noticed that Will was taking Meds so he was no longer had dreams when he slept.

All she could do is watch why Will went from bad to worse. She again took him off the active duty list.

She had a hidden camera installed in Wills office. She watched him take naps only to wake up hours later soaked in sweat from nightmares. That haunted his dreams.

* * *

Magnus called Henry to her office.

When Henry arrived Magnus had a special project for him. "I want you to go back and find out when Will started have his nightmares again."

"Shortly after he had that fight with Kate. The day you told him not to talk to Kate about what happened to her."

"How are you so sure that is when it happened?"

"Because that when they started again."

"Okay. I am going to need all the video's of the nights that Will walked the halls. No copies, if i find out you made one copy. You are going to clean out the abnormal cells for full year, you understand me."

" Yes Magnus." Then he got up and left the room. To do her biding.

* * *

As she looked at the videos she noticed something on the earlier videos. That she did see in later ones. Their was something there that was not their now but she could not say what it was. Maybe Kate could tell her when she got back from her latest mission tomorrow. That made it a long twenty-four hours."

* * *

She knock on Williams office door a few hours later. The something she had notice in earlier videos and not in later ones kept bothering her. "Will? Will I need your help with something?"

"Go away Magnus and let me finish the work I'm doing." Will said.

"Will? I really need your help with this?"

"Give me a minute Magnus."

She heard him put his feet on the floor. Then get up and walk to the door. She heard him open the door and let Magnus in. She came in and sat down in one of his chairs and faced Will.

He than went and sat down behind his desk chair. He looked up at Magnus. "What is this problem that you need my help with so badly Magnus?"

"It is you Dr. Zimmerman. Your actions as of late have made me wonder what I have missed and how can i fix it?"

"Can start by leaving me alone because there is nothing wrong with me. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE Magnus."

"No Will there is something wrong. You know it, I know it and the damned sanctuary knows it to. So listen to me, what is wrong, what is bothering you?"

Will got up from behind his desk and walked out of the room. In front of a surprised Magnus. Will walked to his room in the residential wing got his coat and walked out the sanctuary's front door to take a long walk around old city to think and clear his head.

Magnus stunned that William shouted at her. Something must really be bothering him but what was it. She walked back to her office. Henry told her that William was no longer on the sanctuary grounds.

When she sat behind her office desk. She thought it best that William was not here at the sanctuary. She most likely would have done something to get William to open up to her and end up pushing him even further away.


	2. Talking to Kate

**I came back early today after losing my disabled bus pass. Nothing makes me madder than losing something when you really don't mean to it just happens. I need to get a new one any way. I got over it and in stead it made in the mood to write so here is the newest update.  
**

* * *

Kate has returned home to the sanctuary. Only to find theirs a tension in the air that you could cut with a knife. A message on her phone when she gets out shower from Magnus. "Kate come to my office as soon as you get this message."

* * *

Magnus is almost at her wit's end by the time Kate came back. William had stopped talking to her or anyone else for that matter. Who asked him what was wrong.

He stopped seeing his patient's altogether. She had brought psychologist from one of the other sanctuaries. To take on Williams patient's.

She knew that Kate had returned. Her mission a success. The abnormal was safely in its cell. Ready to send it to one of the other sanctuaries. But that really isn't what she wanted to talk to Kate about.

* * *

'She must want to know how my mission went? Then I can ask her why is everyone so tense around here?' Kate thought.

Kate took the elevator down to Magnus office up and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Magnus asked.

"Kate." She said.

"Come in."

She opened the door. Came in and shut the door behind her. She walked over and took a seat across from Magnus desk.

"So how was the mission, Kate?"

"It became nothing but a pick up and delivery type of mission. Nothing more than that."

"Good. Um Kate I need your help. With a problem here. It has to do with William."

"Whats the problem with Will?"

"I do not know? In all my years I have never run the sanctuary. I have never come across a problem like this. The answer keeps eluding me Kate. But it did not start until after William tried to help you, the first time. I was hoping you could watch the security video. I hope you may see something that I am missing?"

"Okay I will look. But if it is what I think it is. I'm going to have to talk with Will first. Before I tell you anything of what I know about Wills problem."

"Why?"

"Because I gave my word not to speak of it. That's why."

Magnus just looked at it first. She sighed. She picked up the remote. Had Kate turn her chair toward the television. She placed on far side of the table. Turned it on and hit play so Kate was watching the security video.

It was worse than Kate had first thought. She watched as Will paced up and down the halls of the sanctuary at night. He tried to deal with his problem all alone but was failing. He had helped Kate with her problem. But he wasn't letting anyone help him with his. When they tried, he drove them away or just turned his back on them even Magnus. The video came to and end. And Magnus turned it off.

"Can you help him? Will you help him?" Magnus begged.

"I need to talk to Will first. Than I will give you my answer." She said.

* * *

Reviews appreciated


	3. Talking to Will

**Speaking to Will**

**Sorry it took so long getting back to this story. This is chapter three of this story. I hope I'm able to put forth a new chapter every Friday or Saturday from now on. Until this I finish this story .**

* * *

As Kate had watched the security video Magnus noticed a change in her. Magnus knew the look of fear. That she knew what was wrong with Will. Than the look of determination. That she would not fail in trying to help Will.

"Can you help him? Will you help him?" Magnus begged.

"I need to talk to Will first. Then I will give you my answer." Kate said.

* * *

"He's in his office, his bedroom or the north tower. You will find him in one of those three places. Good luck Kate."

Kate got up and left thinking. 'What am I going to say to Will.'

Magnus was thinking. 'Please bring William back to us Kate.'

* * *

Those in the hallways saw the look in her eyes. They got out of her way fast and left a clear path to her destination. Wills office, bedroom or the north tower. They had all been warned ahead of time.

She got to his office open the door he wasn't their, same for his room. 'He must on the north tower.' She thought to herself.

He was their.

"Magnus is getting desperate if she sending you after me Kate." He said without turning around.

She walked over to stand next to him.

"Nice day standing on the tower right Kate."

"Better than being in the eastern Alaska during the rainy season. They only have rain and cold up their.

Will laughed at that.

'Good I got a response out of him.' she thought .

"What now?"

"We talk. Magnus wants to know what is wrong with you and she wants me to tell her. I told her no that I had to speak with you first."

"Why Kate?"

"Because I promised you. That's why."

He thought on that.

"Do you want me to tell her what I know?"

"NO!"

"But Will you are not getting any better only worse since you helped me."

"No. You promised me that no one else is to know Kate. No one." Then Will stopped speaking. And just looked at the skyline of Old city.

* * *

Kate had her answer. So she went back down stairs to Magnus office. Knock on the door.

"Enter?"

Open the door. Walked in and to a seat across from Magnus. She sighed. Look up at Magnus. "Some times I swear Will is as stubborn as you, if not more so." Kate said.

"So you talked to Will?" Magnus asked.

"Yes."

"And he is holding you to your word?

"Yes."

"What are we to do then Kate?"

"Their are only two ways that I see. One let me try to help him with no back up. and hope for the best. Two you let things keep going as they are and make room for him in the SHU."

* * *

Magnus faced with two decisions . One. Let Kate try to save Will. Two. Do nothing and eventually lock him in the SHU. No question about it. It was one. 'She would rather try and do something, than nothing.'

"Okay Kate you can try to help him with no interference from us. The first sign that anything is not going right I am pulling the plug and no second chances."

"But Magnus?"

" No buts Kate."

"Okay." A sullen Kate said.

**Like or Not review it helps me write a better story and gives me Ideas on how to make it better.**


	4. Will Runs

**Will Runs**

After leaving Magnus office. Kate knew she would only get one shot at helping Will. Magnus had made that very clear.

So she went to her room to think on Wills problem and the best way to help him.

'Why didn't he want anyone helping him. Or letting her tell at least Magnus his problem. What was she going to do? She only had only one chance to help Will out if she failed their would be no second changes.'

Kate got off her bed and went into the bathroom. Closed the door behind her. Where she reached into the shower and turned on the hot water. She let it run until steam had filled the bathroom.

She removed all her clothes and shoes. Then took a long hot shower. As she did she thought about Wills problem and how best to deal with it.

Will decided he wasn't going to stay at the sanctuary any longer. Will got down off the north tower roof. He took the elevator to the residential hallway were he went to his room. Open the door went in got his jacket. Went back to the elevator took it to the bottom floor. Then walked right out the front door. He walked into old city and away from the sanctuary. A few blocks later as well as turns later and he was gone.

Kate had finally figured out how best to deal with Wills problem. She finished her shower. Dried off and dried her as best she could. Got dressed brushed her hair out. Then went to see Will in the last place she had seen him. The north Tower roof. When she got there he wasn't there. She went down to his office nope, or his room. She started to search from the upper floors down to the gym and even the gun range. All that was left was Magnus office. She knock on Magnus door.

"Enter." Magnus said.

She came in and sat in one of the office chairs. "Have you seen Will?" Kate asked.

"This is the last place William would be. Why? Let me guess. You lost him. The one person I was counting on."

She pulled out her phone. "Henry find William now." She ended the call. A few minutes later her phone rang. "Yes Henry. Bloody hell. What do you mean he is no longer on the grounds. Find him." Then Magnus was so mad she threw her phone against the wall. When it hit it shattered. Magnus then open the lower right side desk-door and took out a spare phone.

"Always keep one handy if you need one." She showed Kate the new phone.

When Magnus new phone rang. She answered it. "What have you got for me Henry?" She listened as Henry talked.

"Is that all? Okay." She ended the call.

"Your are best tracker we have. William knows most of Henry's way of finding him. I asking you to go find William and bring him back to us."

"Okay but you are going to owe me for this."

Magnus nodded her head in understanding.

'Good Kate thought to herself.'

**Review for I like to read what you think of the story so far.**


	5. Finding Will Part 1

**Finding Will**

Kate looked at Magnus. "If I'm going to find Will. I need a few things first. One: No cars only foot. Two: I want Henry to scan all the police bands for signs that Will has been their. Three: Be ready to bail us out of what ever trouble Will has gotten us into." Kate said.

"That is all?" Magnus asked blandly.

"No matter what happens. Let me speak to Will first."

"Okay."

She got up left Magnus office and went upstairs to her room to get ready to hunt Will down. She changed to her hunting clothes. Demin jeans, a cotton short sleeve top, shoes, phone, wallet, jacket and finally putting on her fingerless fighting gloves that covered her fist. Then she went down stairs to Henry's lab. "Got any info on were Wills is?"

"Only that he left by the front gate went a few blocks in took a few turns as well and was gone. Were he went I can only guess." Henry said.

"Well guess than?" Kate all most yelled at him.

"Well you don't need to yell. But the place with the fewest cameras. Like here." he pointed to the seedy part of old city. A lot of bars, but short on cameras.

"Keep an ear glued to the police bands Henry."

"Oh there was a call a short time ago about a bar fight. It was over by the time police got their."

"Then why bring it up?"

"Because several of the people described Will to a tee, as one the people who started the fight."

"Will? Are Will? They are seeing things. Will couldn't punch his way out of wet paper bag."

"It's what they said."

"Wear is the bar at?"

"Loaded on your phone already. If I hear more I will let you know."

* * *

As she walked out the front door a car pulled up. The passenger side door opened. "Get in Kate and let me give you lift."

"Magnus you know the rules." Kate said.

"Nothing in them about giving you a lift to the first stop then letting you take it from their."

"Dammit." Kate got in.

"Here." she gave her a picture of Will. Then Kate got out of the car shut the door and she drove away. Kate stood before the first bar. 'This isn't the first time that I've been a seedy dive like this.' She thought. She went in.

Their were those who couldn't help but stare as she made her way to the bar.

"Have you seen this guy here earlier." She put Wills picture down on the counter.

The bar tender looked at it. "Maybe." Than looked away. Kate just reached over the counter grabbed his hair and jerked him closer and down over the picture. So he was looking right at it.

"Now have you seen him." Kate with a low growl in her voice.

"Yes he was in a few hours ago got in a fight with another customer."

"Thanks." pick up Wills photo and left.

"She got on her phone Henry any trace of Will?"

"Block down block over their was a minor fight a bout half an hour after the bar fight. Almost didn't call it in."

So she walked fast a block down and a block over. Their was another seedy bar named. The Fair. Kate went in. It was a law enforcement bar where cops went drink after a hard day at work. So she turn and went out again.

"What next Henry?"

For almost three hours hurricane Will went through almost a dozen bars starting fights or just being a trouble maker.

* * *

Henry went to Magnus office and sat down with his tablet. He was directing Kate to the next trouble spot.

"Do you truly want him back Magnus?" Henry asked.

"Henry." How can you even ask that?"

"From what I have seen. He wont let anyone help him. Not even you. He's done every thing short of starting a riot sense he left."

"I am working on it Henry. But your right he is trying even to me sometimes. But I know whats ever wrong he wont give up ever."

"Thanks. Doc theirs been another Bar fight at the Ale House. Kate?"

* * *

"I see it Henry."

He heard a smashing of breaking glass though the phone. "What was that Kate?"

"Someone just threw a chair though the front window. I can see Will from where I am. But if I want to see that he gets back to the sanctuary alive I better go in and get him. Have Magnus ready to bail us out of jail." Then she end the call and went in.

"Henry whats going on?" Magnus asked.

"Kate found Will in the middle of a giant bar fight. She went in to get him. Because she was sure if she didn't he wont make it out alive. Oh she wanted you are ready to bail them out of jail."

Magnus just sighed. And sat back in her chair.

**I know I left you hanging but I will get the rest out as soon as possible. Review**


	6. Finding Will part 2

**Finding Will part 2**

Kate was just coming up to the Ale House when. "Theirs been a report of a bar fight at the Ale House Kate." Henry said.

She could see the shadow of punches being thrown. "I see it Henry."

A chair went flying though the front window glass a few feet in front of her. She had been listen to Henry on the phone. "What was that Kate?"

"Someone just threw a chair through the front window. I can see Will from where I am. But if I want to get him back to the sanctuary alive. I better go in and get him. Have Magnus ready to bail us out of jail." Then she hung up and went in.

* * *

She opened the door and let several customers out. Then went in swing. This was her style of fighting. These poor chumps didn't know what they were in for.

The closest she kicked right in the gut. He went down moaning. She jumped on a table next. And the next guy was tall and beefy. So she kicked him in the abs and as he bent over she jumped up in the air put all her weight and power behind her elbows. hit him just in the back. Where the skull and spine came together knocking him out.

Will was holding his own. He had taken a punch or two to the face. But only had a bloody lip to show for it.

Kate kick the next guy kicking in the balls and left him curled up on the floor. Then she got to Will.

He turn fist raised ready to attack or defend. When he saw it was only Kate he turn back to back with her. Why the fight raged on about them. They kicked and punched any one who got close. It was fun until the cops showed up. A dozen at first. But when the Sargent looked through the window.

"This isn't a bar fight. This is a bar war."

The bouncers that would have handled a normal bar fight. Where all huddled in one corner protecting themselves from the crowd. Bar maids and tenders were huddled behind them for protection.

Cops called for back up. And at least two padi-wagons and three more ambulances. When back up arrived then they went in. They arrested everyone. They would let the guys downtown separate the guilty from the innocent.

* * *

"How are things going at the bar?" Magnus asked.

"The police just showed up with a dozen cars three ambulances." Henry replied.

Henry sat listening. "The cops just asked for two padi-wagons. Another three ambulances. And back up."

She turned on the news and see if it was on tv yet?

Magnus saw Kate and William being taken out of the bar in cuffs. She just had to laugh. If enough had not already gone wrong today this had to was the icing on the cake.

* * *

Kate and Will were taken out of the bar in cuffs. As the cop tried to separate Kate and Will. Kate said. "Where he goes I go."

"If that's the way you want it, in you go." He help Kate into the padi-wagon. Then the cops made sure all their leg cuffs where threaded through the floor. Than shut the doors behind themselves.

The guy next to Kate bumped and groped her. She jerked away from him. "Do that again and the only way you will leave here is by ambulance."

"Buddy if I where you I'd listen to her." Will said from the other side of Kate.

But he didn't listen. He bump and groped Kate again. And Kate smiled at him. Like a tiger to prey.

Then she was on him knocking him to the floor and pounding on him until several of his ribs snap, his nose broke and his nuts took a beating as well. And it didn't stop until the cops opened the doors and pulled her off him. They were got ready to taze her. Only then did Will finally step in. By reaching out and turning Kate's face to his and speaking calmly.

"It's me Kate me. Focus on my voice Kate." Kate started to cry and leaned into Will.

"How?" the Sargent finally asked.

"I am her psychologist. She trust me like no other."

"We still have to take you both in."

"I know. But let me stay with her. So I am there to handle any flash backs she may have or anything else."

The Sargent how had seen him deal with earlier problem nodded yes. So the other cops unchained Will and Kate from the padi-wagon and placed them side by side in the police car.

"Lets just hope Magnus has a few more tricks up her sleeve to get us out of this one?" Will said.

'Oh she does, she does." Kate thought.

As they rode to the police station in quiet. She turned to Will. "How did you end up the middle of that bar fight anyway, that's not your sort of place?" Kate asked.

"I went in to use the restroom when I was half way out. It started and I was caught in the middle of it. After all the trouble I've caused this night. Who would guess I would get arressed. Because of a bar fight I had nothing to do with. Just wrong place, wrong time." He laughed sadly.

"A cheer up it happens to the best of us." She punch Will lightly in the shoulder.

"Ow that hurt."

"Don't be a baby Will."

"No that really does hurt. Most likely a bruise from the punch I took before you came in. Just like the one your going sporting on your cheek tomorrow."

"What? I don't remember taking a punch to that cheek?"

"Oh then you should have Magnus check your memory. I remember it. That Blonde caught you with a punch to the cheek before you knocked her out with a right uppercut remember now Kate?"

"O yea. But that was in the heat of battle just before the cops came in and started arresting everyone even us."

They pulled up to the station. When Will saw Magnus car pull up.

"Shit. It looks like moms here to bail us out. Now we're in for." Will said under his breath.

The cops just got Kate and Will out of the car. Than took them into the station to be possess them. He walked up the stairs of the station. 'Oh this is going to be so much fun thought Will. Why this station of all the stations in this town why here.' God he felt like he was being punished for all the bad things he'd done this night. Maybe they wouldn't notice him. But the minute he walked though the door the guys from the padi-wagon started up. "Hey doc can you help me out? Another maybe if I cried on your shoulder a bit. You'd help me? Others just whistled when Kate walked in behind him in cuffs.

That brought the heads of half the policemen up to see what all the noise was about. one officer recognized Will. "Is that you Dr. Zimmerman?" Than he noticed the cuffs. "What's that about?" He whispered to a buddy across from him.

"I thought you heard of big bar fight at the Ale House, He was in it, As well as the woman with him."

Will was mortified and in cuffs at this station no less. Kate walked though it like it was no big deal. Before they could even sit Will and Kate down. And officer came in and call for Kate and Will to follow him. He led them up stairs to the station chiefs office. Stopped them and took off the cuffs. Than and showed them in. "Here are the two you asked for sir." Then shut the door behind him.

They came in. Magnus sat in a couch across from the chief. The chief waived for Will and Kate to take the chairs on left side of the chief. The chief looked at Will. "I hear you have started a lot of bar fights tonight. I hear you didn't start the one at the Ale House?"

"That's right sir." said Will.

"Wrong place, wrong time?"

"Yes sir."

"No more Bar fights understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Now get out of my office, I don't want to see you in here again understood."

"Yes sir."

Magnus got up and Kate followed but Will got up and followed after Kate like a whipped puppy.

* * *

**I wrote a different one before this one. But I deleted it. Sometimes I wonder if the computer is just wait for me to mess up. So it can delete everything that I have written down so I have to start all over again. :-)**

**Review**


	7. Will Goes Home

Talking About Will part 1

I am sorry for not writing more now but I just don't have it in me now sorry. But I promise more soon.

Dr. Magnus led Kate then Dr. Zimmerman to the elevator. They got in, Kate opened her mouth to say something but the Doc just raised her right hand cutting her shut up. William just looked at the wall away from Magnus. When the elevator doors opened. Magnus led them out to the lobby then out the front doors. She ignored all the whistles. But Kate just gave those who whistled the finger as she walked behind the doc.

After leaving the police station. The car pulled up and Henry got out of the right front passenger seat side door. Opened The same side back door and held it so Magnus could get in. Will had slowed to a crawl when he saw Henry get out.

Kate was almost to the car door when Henry said."What about Will?"

Kate turned to see that Will was only just starting down the stairs to the car door. She sighed. Climbed up the steps to his side. " Come on and hurry up Will so I can take a long hot shower and get into some fresh clothes."

"You take a shower Kate come on be real?" Will said.

"Will. Whats the matter. Afraid of a car door?"

"That one Hell yes and you should be to after tonight."

"Hey it was me bailing your sorry ass out of their. You should be thanking me if anyone. Now march." She grabbed Wills elbow and marched him to the car. The whole time Magnus watched them and had a slight smile on her lips.

As Kate marched Will to the car. Magnus looked away from the two and when she looked back she had a stern look on her face.

Kate marched Will all the wa y to the car door. She got in first then Will. Henry shut the door and the driver lock it. Will was trapped in the back seat with only one person between him and his doom.

Magnus chatted with Kate on the ride back. As well as looked at her wounds. She was going to examined Kate more through. After Kate got home and cleaned up.

Will saw the sanctuary getting larger and larger as they got closer to it. It was like going home to jail for Will.

Review


	8. Making Sure Will Stays

Making Sure Will Stays

I got busy with other things at home so I was only able to finish two at of my for story updates. Sorry for that but things happen. I changed the story from how I thought was going to go to this. I hope you like it.

* * *

They finally drove into the sanctuary garage. The Big Guy turned of the car engine unlocked the back doors. Then got out of the driver's side door. Went to the passenger's side door and open it for Magnus and held it for her so she could get out.

Henry did the same thing for Will only Kate held his arm so he couldn't get out with out help her out to.

After everyone was out of the car and The Big Guy and Henry had shut. The Both passenger's side doors behind Magnus and Will and Kate. They both headed for the stairs why Kate dragged Will after Magnus towards the elevator.

"Ha Doc where are the nearest handcuffs?" Kate asked.

"The infirmary." Magnus said.

"Then I guess you might as well give us a check up. Why we are their, right Will?"

Will just mumbled.

" Was that a yes I heard from you Will?" Kate asked.

Just before he got to the elevator. Will tried to jerk his way out of Kate's hold and follow The Big Guy and Henry. But Kate held on to him. And pulled him into the elevator after Magnus. She pushed him into a corner and stood between him and Magnus. As the elevator started down towards the infirmary.

He turned around so his face was to the corner and away from Magnus.

They rode the elevator all the way to the infirmary level. Magnus got out and went right into the infirmary. She got the handcuffs and key that Kate had asked for.

Kate just looked at Will. "If you are going to act like a child that is how I will treat you. You may have helped me when I had that flash back. But now you are acting like a child." She dragged Will out of the elevator and towards the infirmary. Once in she went to one of the beds.

"Get on it and sit down Will."

He gave did.

"Hands behind your back. Don't make this any harder than it has to Will. Hands behind your back NOW."

He slowly did. Kate walked around to the other side. Taking the handcuffs from Magnus as she did. Behind him she put the handcuffs on him. Before he could say anything. She leaned forward and purred in his ear. "Good boy."

Magnus could only watch as Kate handled Will with ease. She must done many times before to have this mastery of the art. Before long she had him dressed only in the hospital gown and underwear. He would need a new shirt for she had to cut the sleeves length wise to get them off. "Magnus you can give him a full exzam now as well as me when I'm ready."

Magnus walked over and started exzamining Will. Kate had moved behind him and started removing her clothes. When she was done she got dressed in her gown and went and sat next to Will.

She gave William a full look over. Besides his busted lip and bruised left arm, only his abs seemed to have taken any type of beating. Kate was in better shape. Only the bruise on her right cheek showed, other wise she was okay.

"Done with the both of you so leave and stop cluttering up my infirmary you two."

* * *

Kate got off the bed a went to get dressed. "Kate what about me?"

"When I get dressed then I will come help you. Now stay where you are."

Will just humped slumped his shoulders and sat there.

Magnus could not help but turn away from William and smile slightly at the way Kate was treating him. "Go get him Kate.' She thought.

After Kate got dressed. She helped Will get dressed. He had to where the hospital gown instead of his shirt because she had to cut them. She led him out of the infirmary by right arm. She told him where to go. As they neared the elevator Henry and The Big Guy where both waiting for him to come as they walked up.

She told Will to stop loud enough for both Henry and The Big Guy to here.

"What's up Will. Got a new master?" Henry and The Big Guy both joked.

"Not a new master the master." Kate said joked. She and the guys both had a good laugh at that.

After that they let Will have it. It was one joke after another at his expense. It only let up when he and Kate got off on the residential floor.

"I don't know much longer I could have kept that up. With slugging Henry or The Big Guy." Kate said.

"A nice long hot shower next. This way." She pointed towards her room.

* * *

Review I know I wrote somethings but hey what can I say thing change you just have to go with the flow.


	9. A Lie that ends up becoming the Truth

**A Lie Becomes the Truth**

**I thought after everything I put Will though. He still didn't have a reason to stay. So this came to me last night. When I was doing some research on the sanctuary and how I could get Will to stay. I found one twist so this is it. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Kate led Will towards her room. She open the door and let him in. Sat him on the edge of the bed closest to the bathroom door.

"Sit."

He sat down on the back corner of the bed. She went around till she was behind him. Than got on the bed. She unlocked his left cuff and pulled his right arm over his head by its cuff stretched it out over his head. And locked to the far bed post.

"Stay Will" Kate said. as she got off the bed and went to her dresser and started to get here things ready for her shower.

"Kate you are not really going to leave me here why you take a shower are you?" Will asked.

"You act like a child you get treated like child."

When she had her things ready she went in to take a long hot shower. "Oh Will you better be there when I come out. Don't make me have to hunt you down again. Or you will suffer believe me."

Will wilted before her glare.

'What did I do to have Kate treat me like this' Will thought.

Why she took her long hot shower. 'What can I do to make him stay here at the sanctuary' She thought on it. Than she came up with a really wicked idea. 'What if I made him think I was pregnant. Will would never run out on a helpless baby. Not when he thought he was the farther. That would get him to stay and with his nightmares.' She thought.

She finished her shower. Dried with a towel got another for her hair. Than redressed in fresh clothes and came out.

Will was right where she had left him. She got behind him. Took his left wrist and pulled it back behind him. Than released the cuff from the bedpost a put it back on his left wrist again. Then went around to his front and help him off the bed.

"Lets go to room now." They walked out of her room with him still fully handcuffed and walked to his room.

They stopped in front of his room. She took his right handcuff off and immediately put it on her left wrist and closed it. "No funny stuff you hear me." She reached and opened the door and they went in.

He remembered that guy in the Padi-wagon. That she had work over. And she had both wrist cuffed that time. So there was no telling what she would do to him with just one.

He went in to his room a head of her. Went right to his dresser and got fresh clothes out. Than they walk into his bathroom. She looked it over to make sure their wasn't a way that he could escape.

"Hands in front." She said.

When he put both of his hands a head of him. She unlocked the handcuff from her left wrist and put it back on his right closing it. She moved behind him untying the knots and undoing the snaps. Pulling off the gown from upper body. She leaned in purred in his ear. "That's my good boy."

He shivered and not because he was cold either.

He had finished taking his shower and drying off. When he came out holding his shirt in his hands. Help me put this on. She unlocked one handcuff and then lock it around the bedpost. Then the other so he was no longer wearing the handcuffs.

"What?" Will asked.

"You learned your lesson. They are no longer need these. But I left them here for when you need another lesson." Kate said.

* * *

She walked out of his room. She went down to Magnus office gave a knock.

"Who is it?" Magnus asked.

Kate came in and shut the door. "Doc I think I came up with the perfect way to make Will stay and face his nightmares." Kate said.

"How?"

"The one thing he would never walk out on."

"And that is?"

"Someone who is truly dependent on him. A child or more to the point his child. Make him a father. Then he will stay and face his demons not run from them."

"Who is the mother Kate you?"

"He did help me. I owe him this much. I will play the part if you will help me.'

"You know what you asking of me Kate?"

"It's for his own good. If you will set it up now. I will go tell him the good news." She got up and left.

"Oh bloody hell." Magnus whispered to her self.

* * *

Kate walked down the hall to the elevator to go up to his office level and break the good news to him. Man he isn't going to know what hit him.

She got to his office door. Gave a knock.

"Who is it?" Will asked.

She entered without saying a word. "Will I have something to tell you." Kate said.

"What is it Kate?"

"I wasn't feeling well. So Magnus did a blood test on me."

"And?"

"It turned out I have a nine month Illness."

She watched Wills face as he possessed this. First was a blank stare. Then stunned silence. "Who Kate?"

"You dummy who else?"

"But we used protection."

"Well something went wrong or jr. wont be here."

He just sat there even more stunned.

Kate left his office. And the stunned man all alone. Just looking at the wall but not seeing a thing.

* * *

Several days later she came back to Magnus office. Knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Magnus asked.

She came in and took a chair. "Doc I think I might have caught some sort of stomach bug when I was out hunting for Will. Could you give me a check up."

Magnus looked up. This was unlike Kate to ask for a check up. This must really be bothering her. "Okay Kate. Lets go to my lab and draw some blood for test."

"Thanks Doc." A relieved Kate said."

On the way down to her lab. A nagging thought suddenly popped into Kate's head. She couldn't be could she. "Doc could you add a test to the ones you are thinking of running just so I can have a piece of mind."

"Okay Kate. What is it that you want me to run.?"

She swallowed. "A pregnancy test."

"What? And do not tell me William is the only possible father right?"

She nodded.

Magnus just had to laugh.

"What's so funny Magnus."

"We are faking that you are pregnant with Williams child. Only to run a pregnancy test that you could be having his child for real. I find that amazing funny."

"Magnus?"

"Alright Kate. But it does not mean I will not smile."

They got to the lab to draw some blood. So Magnus could run the test on it. Kate was nervous and got up and started to pace back and forth. Magnus watched her for a time. "Kate sit down you are going to were a hole in the floor if you keep pacing. Now come and sit on the table and relax."

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?"

"I been through it more times than you can believe that's how."

"Does it ever get any easier?"

"Not really. But time helps. It makes it simpler because you have dealt these things before. Their for you are more at ease in handling the problems when they happen."

"Thanks." Kate hopped down off the table and started pacing again.

The time was finely up and the paper with the test results came out. Kate walk over to the lab table to Magnus. Hoping for the best but fearing the worst. "Well?" Kate said.

Magnus just kept reading the results.

"Why?"

Magnus could not keep the smile off her lips. Kate saw it.

"No?" She cried out.

"By this test you really are pregnant." She had a big grin on her face when she said it. "When are you going to tell William?"

"Tell me what Magnus?" William said. Walking into the lab.

Kate knew Magnus had set her up.

"Well is anyone going to tell me?"

"It's best we talk in your office Will." She gave Magnus her best glare hoping she would take the hint and stay silent.

Will just looked between the two women totally lost. " Okay Kate my office it is."

Now Kate was really in for it. Because their last time around. Even with all the protection they had used. They had still hit a home run and now where going to have to deal with it.

After the elevator ride Kate hadn't come up with a good lie to cover this mess up. When a lie wouldn't work, go with the truth and hope for the best.

They reached Wills office. Will open the door for her and turned on the lights. "Sit." and gestured towards the chairs. Then went and took his on seat behind his desk.

"I would rather not." And started to pace. She went from one side of his office to the other. Back and forth. Till Will could no longer stand it. "Kate stop pacing and tell me what's wrong?"

She stopped then took a chair across from Wills. " Let me say everything that I have to say without you interrupting me."

Will nodded that he understood and motioned for her to continue.

"Do you remember the day I handcuffed you to my bed. Well why I was taking the shower. I came up with plan to keep you here at the sanctuary. and help you deal with your demons that haunted your dreams. I enrolled Magus help to make me look like I was pregnant with your child."

"What." Will said loudly.

"Will your interrupting me, please let me say what I have to. If you no longer want anything to do with me. I'll understand."

He shut up again and just nodded for her to continue.

"A few days ago I came down with what I thought was a nasty stomach bug. That I thought I caught it hunting you down. When it didn't go away in a few days. I went to Magnus to have some blood work done.

On the way down to her lab. I thought of that teller. When we did the bank job. Who didn't even know she was pregnant. So I had Magnus add the pregnancy test just so I could have a piece of mind. It turns out that's what I caught from you."

Shocked at first he couldn't even say anything. "That's not possible I wore protection and you were on the pill."

"The odds are long but not impossible. We just happen were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now we Deal with it Will."

**End **

**Review  
**

**I will do one shots when I get to it.**


End file.
